


dust and gold (cenas deletadas)

by Finholdt



Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [6]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Bottom!Jon, Damijon - Freeform, Handcuffs, Jondami, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Top!Damian, otptober - day 6: handcuffs/restrains, same universe of Dust and Gold so spoilers? but can be read separately
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finholdt/pseuds/Finholdt
Summary: Já faz alguns anos desde que Asa Noturna e Pássaro Flamejante firmaram um relacionamento. Por isso, quando Jon faz uma piada impensada sobre /algemas/... Bem, a oportunidade era simplesmente boa demais para Damian deixar passar.damijon - universo dust and gold (pode ler separado, considere um segundo epílogo)[otptober - dia 6: algemas/restrições]
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: OTPtober NSFW 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	dust and gold (cenas deletadas)

Pensando agora, Jon não tinha ninguém mais além de si mesmo para culpar.

Toda vez que ele e Damian transavam, Jon tinha que ocupar as mãos com alguma coisa como precaução. Quando eles terminaram e vestiram as roupas, ele brincou dizendo que na próxima vez ele deveria simplesmente ser algemado. Foi uma brincadeira boba, no alto, vindo de alguém que ainda estava em um estado pós-orgástico. Para falar a verdade, ele tinha até esquecido disso, já que se passaram semanas desde o ocorrido – e da última vez que Damian esteve dentro dele, mas quem está contando?

De qualquer forma, quando Damian apareceu para a patrulha naquela noite, ele parecia anormalmente satisfeito com algo.

— Mais tarde. — Ele respondeu quando Jon o questionou.

Dando de ombros, Jon saiu para voar.

Cinco assaltos, dois ataques, e uma explosão depois, Jon estava pronto para dar a noite como encerrada quando Damian subitamente o puxou para dentro do beco.

— Eu consegui. — Ele disse.

— Uma personalidade nova? — Jon brincou.

— As algemas, imbecil. — Damian estreitou os olhos. — E olha lá o que fala.

— Mas... Pra quê? Não, eu _sei_ pra quê. — Ele completou quando Damian abriu a boca para retrucar. — Mas eu vou simplesmente arrebentar elas, então qual o propósito?

— Tt, é óbvio que eu pensei nisso... Precisei de um tempo para pesquisar e negociar, mas o que eu tenho preparado vai cuidar disso.

Jon teve sua resposta ao entrar no asamóvel (que nome ridículo) com Damian. Ele não tardou em travar as portas e sacar uma caixa de chumbo que estava escondida debaixo do banco do motorista. Curioso, Jon se esticou para ver o que era e piscou, surpreso, ao ver algemas ligadas por uma pedra azul.

Damian se gabou sobre ser uma das únicas no planeta e da dificuldade que teve em adquirir, mas Jon não estava ouvindo, a mente rugindo em possibilidades.

Era a primeira vez que Jon sentia os efeitos da kryptonita azul. O pai dele já havia comentado antes, que é a melhor forma de se lidar com Bizarro, porém pode ser bem inconveniente quando se está no meio de uma luta. Quando a mãe dele chegou no meio da conversa, ela lançou um olhar para o marido que o deixou tossindo, o rosto ficando vermelho, o que confundiu Jon. Será que ela possuía algum efeito em humanos?

— Vamos transar agora? — Jon o interrompeu.

Damian piscou, surpreso. — Se você quiser... Esse não era o meu plano, eu só queria te mostrar que existe a opção.

Jon não perdeu tempo em descer o zíper da roupa de Superboy. Ações são melhores que palavras.

— No carro? — Damian perguntou, achando graça.

— Nada melhor do que o agora.

Dando de ombros, Damian esperou Jon terminar de despir a parte de cima antes de agarrar os pulsos dele, prendendo-os na algema.

Jon podia _sentir_ o peso do metal, assim como o incômodo do material causava em seus pulsos. Admirado, Jon nem prestou atenção enquanto Damian puxava sua calça para fora, junto com a roupa de baixo.

Jon levantou os quadris para ajudar, agora incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa para ajudar. Damian puxou a calça de Pássaro Flamejante para baixo o suficiente para libertar o pau já duro, mas não se moveu para tirar a túnica. Empurrando o banco para trás, Damian puxou Jon para montar em si pelas algemas, arranhando a pele agora vulnerável dele.

Jon chiou pela ardência, porém foi logo silenciado pela língua dele, que o beijava com fome. Sem ter o que fazer com os braços algemados, Jon jogou os braços para frente, prendendo a cabeça de Damian entre eles enquanto se beijavam.

A mão de Damian, ainda enluvada, desceu para o pau de Jon. Acariciou a cabeça por um momento antes de apertar o membro.

— Ah!

— Heh. A kryptonita te deixou mais sensível que o normal também?

Era verdade, Jon estava sentindo tudo com mais intensidade agora, os olhos lilás dele revirando de prazer apenas com isso.

— _Me responda, Jonno._ — Damian provocou, apertando-o com tanta força que raios de dor e prazer explodiam em sua mente.

— Sim! Sim! Pelo amor de Deus, Damian, me fode logo!

— Tt, que impaciente. — Ele debochou. — Nós mal começamos.

Ele acelerou nas investidas, fodendo o pau de Jon contra o próprio punho enquanto eles se beijavam. Era tudo _demais_. Os nervos no corpo dele sendo incendiados, o conhecimento de que ele estava completamente vulnerável e sem poder nesse cenário, a paixão que Damian demonstrava enquanto o devorava. Tudo o que Jon queria era ser consumido por ele.

Chegava a ser vergonhoso o quão rápido ele gozou só com isso, a cabeça girando. Aparentando estar satisfeito, Damian olhou para o líquido que sujava sua mão direita e sorriu.

— Vai servir.

— Do que você- _ah!_

Usando o próprio gozo de Jon como lubrificante, Damian enfiou dois dedos dentro dele, sem se importar com a ardência que provocava em Jon. E, honestamente, ele _deveria_ se irritar com isso e pedir para ele ter mais consideração ao corpo agora vulnerável de Jon, mas... _Era muito bom._

Gemendo alto pela invasão, Jon mal notou quando Damian se desvencilhou de seus braços e o encostou contra o volante. Eles possuíam pouco espaço dentro do veículo, mas Damian não parecia preocupado com isso ao dobrar Jon ao meio, jogando os joelhos dele nos próprios ombros. Ele estava tão exposto que ficaria envergonha se não estivesse sendo fodido por dois dedos no momento, no lugar, ele apenas gemeu mais alto, os dedos de Damian entrando mais fundo.

— Você está completamente a minha mercê agora. — Damian sussurrou. — Fraco e vulnerável.

A outra mão de Damian foi até sua boca, onde ele tirou a luva com os dentes.

— O... O qu- _ah!_

Damian estapeou sua nádega esquerda, _forte_. Ele acariciou a pele machucada antes de estapeá-la de novo, _ainda mais forte_.

Jon gritou, sentindo as bolas apertarem com a vontade louca de gozar graças ao prazer de ser fodido combinado com a ardência na bunda.

Damian, alheio a isso, acelerou os dedos, forçando um terceiro enquanto curvava os dedos dentro dele, arrancando outro grito de prazer. Inclinou a cabeça e mordeu o peitoral de Jon com força o suficiente para quebrar a pele agora frágil do garoto de aço. Girou a língua pelo mamilo dele, sentindo-o endurecer contra si enquanto chupava. Desceu os dentes para o outro lado, mordendo toda a pele branca que encontrava e marcando-o com as mais diversas cores. Damian não se deu por satisfeito até encontrar um verdadeiro sarau de roxos e vermelhos pelo tórax magro de Jon. A essa altura, quando ele enfim ergueu a cabeça da própria arte, Jon tinha lágrimas nos olhos, superestimulado além da razão enquanto ele _implorava_ pelo pau de Damian e para _por favor eu quero gozar por favor_.

De uma vez Damian tirou os dedos de dentro dele, arrancando um lamento de Jon. Sem se importar com isso agora, Damian agarrou uma das coxas de Jon com força o suficiente para deixar a marca da mão e _empurrou_ para o dobrar ainda mais, o joelho dele encostando no próprio ombro agora. Jon, que não era nada flexível já que não treinava, resmungou em desconforto antes de ser rapidamente silenciado pelo pau de Damian que agora o preenchia.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo tão alto que qualquer um que passasse perto do beco onde o veículo estava estacionado ia os ouvir. Bruto, Damian metia rápido e forte, esmagando o corpo de Jon contra o volante, o próprio pau pulando em seu estômago e o sujando de pré-gozo.

Damian agarrou a outra perna de Jon, com a mesma força de antes, e a levantou até terminar de dobrar Jon. Ele podia sentir seus pensamentos ficando erráticos e confusos com o sentimento urgente de simplesmente _gozar_ o consumia. Se ele ao menos pudesse mover _os braços_ ele mesmo meteria em seu próprio pau para gozar enquanto era fodido. Porém nessa posição era fisicamente impossível, tudo o que Jon podia fazer era deixar Damian abusar de seu corpo o quanto quisesse.

— Por... por favor! — Jon implorou, mais lágrimas de prazer descendo. — Por favor, me toca! Me toca!

Ao invés, Jon sentiu-se ser movido para longe do volante, dessa vez sendo jogado pelo câmbio, os braços estendidos pelo branco do passageiro junto de sua cabeça. Seus pulsos estavam começando a se cortarem contra o metal pelo tanto que Jon se mexia ao involuntariamente tentar se libertar. Pode sentir Damian se movimentando atrás de si, arrumando outra posição para ficar confortável, um joelho dobrado no banco enquanto o outro estava estendido. Jon virou a cabeça para tentar vê-lo melhor e pode enxergar ele puxando a luva direita para fora.

— D-Damian?

O tapa foi sua resposta, fazendo Jon gemer de dor e prazer. Damian voltou com as estocadas em Jon, a nova posição de ser espremido dessa forma no carro, sem deixar qualquer tipo de espaço para Jon se revirar enquanto o pau de Damian absolutamente o _destruía_.

— Você vai gozar com _apenas_ o meu pau, Jon. — Damian anunciou. — E toda vez que eu ver você tentando se dar prazer, vou te punir.

— Você n-não acha que está exagerando? — Jon gemeu, a língua ficando pesada enquanto sentia as nádegas ficando dormentes pelo abuso.

— Oh, você consegue aguentar mais do que isso. — Outro tapa, tão forte que Jon sentiu a bunda vibrando. — Eu _sei_ que consegue. Você é o _meu_ Superboy, afinal.

Fazia anos que Jon não era Superboy mais, agora Asa Noturna, mas isso não importava para Damian. Ele sempre o chamava de _meu Superboy_.

— Ah, _Rao! —_ Jon não sabia mais para quem implorar, Deus, Rao ou ao próprio Damian, tudo o que ele sabia é que não iria aguentar por muito mais tempo. Podia sentir Damian acelerando nas estocadas, provavelmente se aproximando do próprio orgasmo.

Senhor, ele queria _tanto_ gozar, podia sentir Damian esmagando sua próstata dentro dele, arrancando gritos cada vez mais urgentes de Jon.

— M-me bate! Por favor! — Implorou Jon.

Prontamente Damian o estapeou na bunda já sensível, em nenhum segundo desacelerando nas investidas contra ele. Com um urro, Jon finalmente _finalmente_ gozou, sujando os bancos e o câmbio do carro. Exausto, desmontou ali mesmo onde perdeu a consciência.

###

Jon acordou de bruços em sua cama, vestido com seu pijama e devidamente embrulhado. Por um segundo, se perguntou se tudo não passou de um sonho até sentir a ardência na bunda. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando se acostumar.

— Eu não recomendo você se mexer demais. — Uma voz se fez presente.

Girou a cabeça para ver Damian sentado na cadeira com a escrivaninha. Ele teve a decência de parecer envergonhado.

— Desculpe, Jonathan. — Ele disse, sem graça. — Acho que exagerei mais cedo.

— Não brinca! — Jon retrucou com sarcasmo.

— Em minha defesa, eu achei que você tinha mais estamina do que aquilo. Que tipo de herói é você?

— O tipo que tem _poderes_ , babaca.

— Tt, vamos ter que trabalhar isso em você.

— Você quer dizer com treinos ou com sexo?

Damian pareceu sem palavras por um momento, piscando para Jon como se tivesse sido atordoado.

— ...Ambos?

— Certo. — Jon suspirou, se aconchegando melhor na cama e fechando os olhos. — Sendo assim tudo bem.

— ... Você não está bravo?

— Hum? Nah. Assim, foi bem mais intenso do que costumamos fazer, mas _nossa_ eu não esperava ter gostado tanto de apanhar. Só tenta maneirar na força quando usarmos essas algemas de novo.

— ...Você quem manda, Kent.

— Como _sempre_ , né.


End file.
